Egyptian Demigod
by I am a naiad glad to serve u
Summary: Sadie and Anubis have been dating for three years with the knowledge of only Carter, Zia, Walt, Jaz, Cleo, and Ruby Kane. What if they reached the highest peak of their relationship only to find out one month later that protections don't work for gods? With a pregnant Sadie on the lose and new prophecy that Carter just collectedon motion, how much harder can it get? Sanubis, Zarter
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I think I just made either the biggest mistake of my life or the best mistake still.

Sadie Kane here. Yes, _The_ Sadie Kane that helped defeat Apophis and blah blah blah, I know I'm famous but sorry no autographs.

I have here my brother Carter aiding me right now (which I am thankful for) as I speak here for I am in a very delicate condition. A little background? [Carter, let's get this over with. Please no interruptions for a while, you know how hard this is, right?] I'm sorry for sounding gloomy but I'm really stressed so please bear with me.

Just a year after the defeat of Aphopis, Walt and I were kinda drifting apart. That was Walt and I but Anubis feelings stayed there so we had a problem. We finally found the cure that Vladmir guy was talking about and we well, cured Walt. But it did much more than that. Anubis and Walt separated. Walt was cured and Anubis was …well, he was been able to go around without a host anymore. It was a win-win, really.

Anubis and I are dating for 3 years now in secret from all the gods. I'm eighteen. And last month, we hit the highest level of our relationship. I swear to you, we were protected but…only now did I realize that these things don't work on gods.

I, Sadie Kane, Nemesis of Apophis, Sister of the Pharoah, one of his stewards, Teacher and Leader of the 21st nome, Daughter of Julius Kane also known as Osiris and Ruby Kane, girlfriend of Anubis, am pregnant with the first ever Egyptian Demigod.

* * *

A/N

this will be my first non-reading-the-books fanfic. SO please bear with me! This ISN'T a one shot! its gonna have more and more chapters.

I also want to you people to know that I DIDN'T delete my other stories! I don't know who or why but someone else did!

Do not worry though, I'll post those stories again once I finish catching sights of my favorite reading-the-books stories vanishing in thin air.

Kane Chronicles Trilogy belongs to Rick Riordan

I'll have you know that this will be mainly Sanubis and a little side of Zarter.

I had this in mind for a while and it finally got the best of me last night at my sleep. No, if there is anyone else on fanfiction that made this kind of story, then I didn't copy it. I read one once but I didn't get the idea from that fic, okay?

Love you guys,

I am a naiad glad to serve u


	2. How I told my brother

S

A

D

I

E

Chapter 1: How I told my brother

I never really expected this.

Not that I don't want it, no, I want to keep him...or her but it is still kind of a shock.

For I week, I didn't tell anyone. Not Anubis, not Zia, not even Carter!

But I should've known their ignorance wouldn't last.

[That's Carter on the background telling me to stop being gloomy and lighten up. Okay fine, this is not easy as an emotional woman here but I'll try.]

It was beautiful Wednesday that day. And I woke up feeling guilt. Seventh day and I haven't told my brother.

Not that I don't trust Carter, he's my brother as well as best friend but I really, _really_ do NOT want to see a headline that says:

Pharaoh Carter

Transfigures the god Anubis into Shish-Kebab

by Gavin Montenegro

[Not a word, Carter, not one word]

So anyway, I rubbed my stomach. Somewhere in there, a tiny little baby is growing. A baby. A wonderful baby.

But a horrible thought settled in me _What will the gods say? _ The gods definitely don't know about us, not even Dad!...Oh Ra, Dad! He'll kill us! If Isis doesn't get to me first!

I felt tears on my eyes but I blinked it away. I looked at the clock: 10:28 am. Missed breakfast. Not too late for brunch though.

I got up and made my way to the dining room.

Zia was in there knitting baby clothes. Oh I also forgot to tell you, Zia's pregnant too. Its okay for her and Carter cause well they were married six months ago and the baby is now four months old. They're both twenty anyway. And of course they have their own palace in Egypt but they kinda want their kid to at least be born here so of course, their welcome here in the 21st nome anytime.

Zia looked up and smiled a glowing smile that she had always been wearing ever since she started dating my brother.

[Carter, I'm warning you...]

"Ah Good Morning Sadie, omelets or bacon?" she asked, getting up to prepare something but I stopped her

"Its fine Z, stay here, I can get my own breakfast"

"You sure?" she sounded concerned, like she should be concerned she's the preg- oh yeah almost forgot, I am too.

I smiled "Yes, I'm sure, sis."

When she finally sat back down, I went to get breakfast. Both Omelets and bacon, about six pieces each.

[Carter, I swear!...oh now look who's cowering!...I don't give a-...fine]

When I got back Zia raised an eyebrow "Wow, you have an appetite larger than mine."

I paled a little but smiled back. Obviously, she didn't buy it.

She leaned forward, temporarily letting go of her knit. "Sadie, Carter and have been worried about you for days. You don't act like yourself lately."

"I'm fine, Zia" I mumbled, but she didn't drop her gaze "Really."

She pursed her lips. "You know you can tell us anything, don't you? Carter and I will always be there for you no matter what. We're family Sadie, were supposed to trust each other."

I'm not proud of what I did next and it was bawl my eyes out as a pregnant Zia held me. I couldn't help it. From the moment she said "family" it was like she opened the dam on my eyes.

"Shh. Sadie, calm down. What is it?" she asked cupping my face in her hands.

"I * hiccup *..." I hesitated for a moment but then said "I need Carter here."

She nodded and contacted Carter using the scurrying bowl just beside her. The image showed Carter smiling up on Zia, not noticing me yet "Hey Honey, what brings you to call?"

"Carter please come back here to the 21st nome...its Sadie." she said

Then Carter finally noticed me then his expression turned to shock then concern "Sadie? What happened-?"

"Carter...please, I need you here for a while." I pleaded, wiping my nose with a tissue.

He nodded "Okay, I'm going to the portal now. Hang on there, sis." and the oil went black.

After a few minutes, Carter came in the doors. He kissed Zia first then knelt in front of me.

He took my hands "Sadie, sis, whats wrong?"

I didn't answer

"Is it the nome?"

I shook my head, not voicing anything.

"Is it the initiates?"

another shake of head

"...is it Anubis?"

Shakily I nodded.

Carter's expression hardened "What did he do?"

Behind him, Zia's eyes widened and her hand flew into her mouth and she stared at me, questioningly.

I nodded. Carter looked at his wife, who was staring at me in shock.

"C-Carter" I called him, which brought his face back to me "I'm pregnant."

For three long, scary minutes, He was silent, staring at me jaw-slacked and bug-eyed.

"You are WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant" I repeated, my chin trembling.

"Since when?" he asked me,obviously trying to stay calm

"Last month."

He got up and sighed "Sadie, haven't Uncle Amos already given you the talk?!"

"Yes he did! How were we supposed to know that it doesn't work on gods?"

He looked surprised by my outburst then sighed. He shared a look Zia. "Does Anubis know?"

I shook my head.

"When are you planning to tell him then?" Zia asked, forcing herself to sit down.

I shrugged helplessly "I don't know."

"If you wont tell him then I will" Carter said already heading for the portal but I shouted "_drowah_!" a barrier erupted in front of him preventing him from passing.

He turned to glare at me but I glared right back. We glared more for a few more tense minutes until he sighed and rubbed his face then sat down.

I sat down too, feeling tired for no reason.

Then Carter suddenly looked at me in horror "Sadie, you _do_ want to keep him, don't you? Please say you do cause I won't stand for abortion." he said firmly

Zia and I stared at him like he had grown of another pair of hands behind his back.

"Of course I'd keep him or her! Why in the name of Ptah did you even think otherwise!" I exploded and held back a smirk when he cowered.

"Sorry, sorry, just making sure...so..." he grabbed Zia's hand "When will you tell Anubis? And the initiates and the go..." he trailed off as a panicked look crept in his face "Holy Horus! Sadie, do you realize th-that your baby is a-a-a demigod! The 1st Egyptian one EVER!"

Zia also took the panicked look but I remained calm.

"Yes, Carter, I'm fully aware of that. As to when I'm going to tell Anubis...when can we go to the duat?" I asked him

He thought for a moment "Friday, I guess. I don't have any appointments by that."

Zia still looked panicked "Carter, Sadie...what will the gods do if they find out?"

Carter thought grimly for a moment "I honestly don't know. Hopefully, they won't. They don't like gods interfering with us much, right? That's why we kept this relationship of yours a secret for over three years and Isis _did try_ to separate you two, if I remember correctly it was when she asked Shu to baby him." he looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Maybe...maybe you can leave the country, Sadie." He suggested reluctantly

My head snapped up "What?!"

He spoke softly "Sade" he held my hands "Sade, I know this is going to be hard for you but this is the only thing I could come up with. The gods reside in the west and it's heart is now settled in America. Maybe you can go to another continent...somewhere a bit north or south? We may not be able to keep this forever but it will buy us some time."

I stared "What about Anubis? Carter, my child-"

"Will not grow up without a dad." he promised "Anubis could visit you secretly. I could come up with a distraction to entertain the others for a...a-a week at most at a time maybe? Will a week every month or two do? I'll visit too, I promise, you'll see your nephew as much as we can, okay? You can use my vault for your living, I can get you a house there, I'll get you a job, I'll even pay for your college if you want, Sadie, just promise me you'll lie low and stay safe. Do you understand?"

I nodded, teary eyed "Yes...Thank you." I got up and hugged him

"You know your lucky I love you, sis." he stated

I chuckled weakly "I know..." I also hugged a teary Zia

When we separated Zia said cheerfully, "Well, now that we have two days before the action begins, why don't I help you pack?" I looked at Carter, he nodded.

"Okay."

On the way upstairs, I looked back at him. "Carter"

He looked up.

"Carter, where is that old recording machine?"

he looked surprise "In my old room. What for?"

I smiled "I think its time to record our new adventure"

So here we are, Thursday night, recording. Tomorrow is the day we'll tell Anubis about this.

I'll tell you all about it when we get back tomorrow.

Until then

Sadie Kane

(Oh and Carter too)

[you can turn it off now, Carter.]

~end of first recording~


End file.
